Once Upon A Could Have Been
by dianaface
Summary: They both knew they could never be. But for a little while, maybe they could pretend. SasuSaku.


**disclaimer** naruto and its characters belong to kishimoto. who is totally inconsiderate to us sasusaku fangirls.

* * *

Once upon a time there was you and me.  
_No, there wasn't.  
_Let me make believe.

She didn't ask questions when he took her by the wrist and led her to some random room.

Even though he was trying to destroy her village (it was his, too, once upon a time), her teacher, her best friend. He had caused her and Naruto so much pain.

Caused _her _so much pain.

But he was Sasuke and she was Sakura, and right and wrong just didn't matter.

Her voice had always annoyed him, anyway.

She couldn't mask her shock, though, when he locked the door and started taking off his clothes, but one look into his eyes told her all she needed to know. She did the same.

It didn't register that her teenage fantasies were being fulfilled, that the cloak on the floor was black with red clouds, that Konoha was falling as they screamed each others names.

The only thing that she was aware of was Sasuke's skin against hers, the taste of his lips, and the feeling that their heat could burn the earth to ashes.

She didn't feel the little crack in her heart (stamped with his signature) break a little wider.

She felt it later, when their breathing evened out.

He was already dressed. She didn't feel as exposed as she should have. They had skipped the part of timid kisses and holding hands.

It didn't feel like love. It was more like need. Fate. But not at all apathetic on either side.

Which was not surprising for the girl with the emotions on her sleeve, but hard to believe from the boy whose ability to feel had been mangled and suppressed.

He didn't speak, but Sakura saw a vulnerability smoldering in his dark depths of his obsidian eyes that she knew he would only show to someone he cherished.

It wasn't enough. She knew they had no future. They both knew that Sasuke was going to die here. His affiliation with Akatsuki guaranteed his death as much as his Sharingan did. How much she loved him, the lengths he would go for her; it wasn't relevant.

Then she realized. She felt it as she was pulling her headband on. The fabric slipped through her fingers and fell onto the floor with a soft thud.

She followed his gaze with her hand to let it rest on her abdomen.

His orbs met hers with a strange look. It was resigned, yet determined. He had to keep the Uchiha name going. The bloodline had to survive. Even though he wouldn't.

Somehow, they both knew that once was enough. She could sense it growing inside her as she stood.

Rage filled Sakura. How could she be so naïve to assume he cared for her? That wasn't emotion in his eyes. Trick of the light. She was just seeing what she wanted to see. What she hoped to see. Hadn't she learned to stop hoping? Her heart gently reminded her that she was delusional.

She could never stop.

Not when it came to him.

Her whisper shattered the silence oddly. They felt it echo through the small room.

"Why, Sasuke? Why me? You could've had any girl you wanted. Anyone. You knew how much this is going to hurt me. Yet you did it anyway." She didn't bother trying to hide her anger.

He disappeared, and in a flash, was behind her.

Déjà vu. She knew what happened next.

Sakura turned quickly. If he was going to knock her out, he was going to do it to her face. He was going to see that she wasn't going to shed a tear for him.

What he said next made her shut her eyes. She didn't want to see his eyes soften in a way she had only dreamed of, didn't want to hear the quiet_ i love you_ behind his words.

The small sentence hurt worse than it would have if he had called her the tool she thought she had been.

The crack widened to break her heart into two neat halves. Both parts belonged to Sasuke and their what-could-have-beens. She didn't feel the fingers press into her neck. Sakura was already out.

"_I want it to have your eyes."_

* * *

ive been wanting to write this for a while. i really like it, actually.  
let me know if i was too vague.  
reviews make me ecstatic. D


End file.
